Phantom Alphabet
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Danny and Sam from A-Z
1. Alphabet

**I thought it would be a good idea to post the list. I predetermined them like a week ago so now you are well informed for when the weird one's come up.**

**A**: Accident

**B**: Broken

**C**: Cuddle

**D**: Dandy

**E**: Elevator

**F**: Friendly

**G**: Ghost

**H**: Happy

**I**: Ice Cream

**J**: Jump Rope

**K**: Kiss

**L**: Lucky

**M**: Mondays

**N**: Nobody

**O**: Offices

**P**: Paper

**Q**: Quil

**R**: Running

**S**: Stars

**T**: Tantalizing

**U**: Under

**V**: Violin

**W**: Windy

**X**: Xenophobe

**Y**: Yawn

**Z**: Zap

* * *

**Feel free to use the list just not my stories. They're not the most creative themes but they work for writer's block.**


	2. A is for Accident

**So I was bored in Chemistry today and I got this really odd urge to write a bunch of drabbles and the first one that came to mind was "Danny Phantom". Don't get me wrong, I love the show a lot but it was just so random. Anyways... I'm going to do an Alphabet Series...purely Sam and Danny cute/loveness and then if I get bored I still have Relic Hunter and a few other drabbles/stories I can write. We'll see...**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom do not belong to me.**

* * *

**A**ccident

"Beware!" The Box Ghost was at it again. Danny was naturally chasing after his and there was Sam, not far behind, riding her bike.

Danny was almost in range to use the thermos but just as he was about to reach him, a voice called from below.

"Oh Ghost Boy!" Danny turned to see the Latina girl but continued to fly.

"Paulina?" Before he could say more, Danny's face met with the cold steel of an office building. Dazed and winded, he suddenly began to fall, landing right in Sam's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Falling for you." Danny smiled.

"Again?" Sam threw him off her bike and rode away.


	3. B is for Broken

**I've discovered that drabbling can be very soothing. I wrote this while waiting for my singing exam (got an 84... in case anyone cared). And as I was writing it I realized it's very similar to the last one but I don't really care.**

**Discalimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me. **

* * *

**B**roken

Danny kicked the vending machine. When it didn't respond either way, he did the only thing a thirsty boy would do; he made his hand intangible and stuck it through the side of the machine.

"What are you doing?" Danny jumped at Sam's voice practically right beside him.

"Getting a drink." He pulled two cans of soda out. "Want one?"

"Danny." She scolded. "That's called stealing."

"So what? You steal things from me all the time."

"Like what?"

"Well, my heart for one."

"You practically threw it at me."

"You didn't throw it back."

"That's because my willpower was broken."

"And now?" Danny leaned in to kiss her.

"All fixed." Sam grabbed a can of soda and walked away.


	4. C is for Cuddle

************

**Let's see... what happened today? My polar bear was sick so I had to take the bus to school. Then my igloo finally got heating (Yay!) and then my long time boyfriend gave me some of his ghost powers so that I could help save the world from some evil badies.... all in all... not a bad day. **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom do not belong to me.**

* * *

**C**uddle

Summer was almost over. The three friends had decided to spend their last week of freedom camped out under the stars. They were all sharing a tent which left little to no privacy. Nonetheless, just after midnight, Danny felt a small, warm hand wrap around his ribcage.

"Sam?" He almost smiled. Sam wasn't one for cuddling but he wasn't really complaining. Silently, he slipped his fingers into his partners, immediately removing them as he realized his mistake.

"Tucker!" He yelled while turning several different shades of red. Tucker awoke startled as Danny backed away and tripped over Sam's sleeping form. The Goth opened her eyes to find Danny draped over her.

"Y'know Danny," She smiled. "if you had wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask."


	5. D is for Dandy

**This day has been so dull so it's sort of weird. Also, those aren't spelling errors you see in Danny's dialogue, if you've ever had a cold, you'll know it's sort of funny but really annoying. BEWARE... I mean ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me**

**

* * *

**

**D**andy

"Achoo!" Sam had been lying in her bed for almost three days now. When she got sick, she really got sick. Luckily, her best friend was right there beside her. "You had to go battle an ice monster didn't you?" She scolded.

"Yeah bwell, as soon as I'ng bedder, that ice mgonster is gonna get a cold dose of Dandy Phantom." Sam would have agreed but hearing Danny speak with a stuffy nose was too funny. She suddenly dissolved into a fit of giggles. At first Danny was angry, but it didn't take long for him to join Sam in laughter.

"Oh I love you Sam." Danny sighed just before he fell asleep.

"Love you, too; Dandy."


	6. E is for Elevator

**I felt so empty not being able to post yesterday. Unfortuantely I was busy spending 6 hours in these stupid pants, finding no pencil for homeworking to speak of for two days, having a phone conversation consisting of shoes, English bears, knives vs guns and general awkwardness, with a depressed little nine year old sitting on my lap while getting 4th pleace in my Province/State... interesting weekend. And I promise to be more consistant. **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**E**levator

The elevator was moving annoyingly slow. Suddenly, it just stopped. The only people left were Danny and Sam and neither were in the mood for this. The appearance of Skulker didn't brighten their day.

"Not in the mood for small talk today, Skulker; let's just skip to the part where I kick your butt." And they did; Danny had Skulker in the thermos in under a minute. Not before Sam was shoved against the door and Danny moved to protect her. With Skulker gone, Danny turned to her.

"You okay?" Just then the door opened and they both fell out, Danny landing on top of Sam.

"Just fine." They both smiled.


	7. F is for Friendly

**I have been in such a funk lately... especially sinced I finally found out why I have so much trouble. Anyways, my creative juices are running dry but I'm working. And FanFic seems to hate me... WHY WON'T YOU EDIT PROPERLY!?!?!??! I'm calm, I'm cool... I'm gone!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**F**riendly

"Finally." Sam tapped her foot as Danny left the school. "How long does it take for you to say goodbye to Valerie?"

"I was just being friendly."

"Oh please, you were probably sucking her face for the last half hour."

"You're not jealous are you?"

"No." Sam blushed. "I'm just trying to understand your definition of friendly."

"Well, would you like a demonstration?" He smiled slyly.

"It would be nice." Danny slowly stepped forward. As Sam closed her eyes, she felt Danny reaching into her bag. He quickly backed away, her notebook in hand.

"Can you help me with this math problem?"


	8. G is for Ghost

**Today was such a bad day. You know those days where you just feel really depressed for no real reason other than you just do? It was not fun. Either way, I've found that escaping into fandom makes my day just that little bit brighter; not much but a little. I honestly made the alphabet list before I chose Danny Phantom as my series so the ghost thing is not my fault. **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom are not mine.**

* * *

**G**host

Danny had been tired all day. Every time he stood still for too long, he would nod off. At one point, he was leaning against a wall of the school beside Sam and Tucker when he started staring off into space.

"Dude, you awake?" Tucker nudged him. Danny barely opened his eyes.

"Of course I am, I was-" His arm suddenly phased through the wall, causing him to lose his balance. The only thing that kept him from falling through was his Sam grabbing his waist and pulling him in to her. He gave her a sheepish grin at their closeness.

"going ghost?"


	9. H is for Happy

**Today has been a...day. Nothing particularily special...just a day. Oh but I do want to thank everybody for their reviews; they just make me so happy. I really want to write my other story though but I'll still try and do this everyday.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**H**appy

Sam was grouchy. All day she had been moping around and Danny had had enough.

"I thought I was the one who could control the weather with my mood."

"What?" He looked to the sky.

"The sky's just as mopey as you are. What's up?"

"My parents are making me go to this stupid debutante ball."

"Great."

"What?"

"Now I can be your escort."

"Really?"

"Of course. How else am I gonna get proof of you wearing a pink dress?"

"Thanks Danny." She smiled.

"For what?"

"Being you." Danny smiled as the sun appeared from behind the clouds.

"Anything to make you happy, Sam."


	10. I is for Ice Cream

**Sorry for not writing yesterday. I had a school fundraiser/talent show that went until 10 and then we had clean up. When I got home I just crashed. I have been so tired lately. Who am I kidding? I'm always tired but usually I can control the urge to collapse onto my floor. I've find myself waking up on my floor quite a lot recently. Ah well... at least it's carpeted. And I'm still getting to school on time (trust me, that's an accomplishment). Anyways, I am loving how much you love this so I'm going to try my best to keep it cute and funny and not let you down. **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom do not belong to me.**

* * *

**I**ce Cream

It's too hot to be doing this and I am late for my date so let's get this over with." Danny Phantom flew towards Vortex who immediately swiped him away. Danny was about to grab the thermos when he realized it had fallen out. Vortex had him suddenly pinned down and was about to strike when he disappeared in a green whirl.

"You owe me." Sam closed the thermos and tossed it to Danny as he changed back.

"I do."

"So who's your date with?"

"You." Danny extended his arm which Sam took, confused.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I figured we could go and get some ice cream; sort of as payback for saving my butt – again."

"If you're buying, I'm there." Especially if he was calling it a date.


	11. J is for Jump Rope

**This is me trying to make up for not posting yesterday. I'll at least be on track. YES! The weekend has arrived. No dance which means I can spend all of my time... doing homework. School stinks. Still, I get to come on here and write sappy cute stories. Although I really should be writing Backdraft. It was supposed to be my baby and my baby is dying. Must feed the baby... still love you thought Danny!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom are not mine.**

* * *

**J**ump Rope

Gym class was dragging on and on. In a feeble attempt to get her kids back into shape, Ms. Tetslav had all of the students doing basic activities like jogging… or jumping rope. Danny was never particularly co-ordinated and so jumping rope wasn't the best assignment for him. Within moments, Danny had tangled himself in the rope and was now lying on the ground. Struggling to get out, Danny began rolling, and rolling; until he found himself at Sam's feet.

"Falling for me again I see." She smirked.

"Every day."She paused for a moment.

"Too sweet for my tastes." She gently kicked Danny's side so that he would roll in the opposite direction.

"S-s-s-a-a-a-m-m-m-!-!-!" Danny called as he rolled into Dash's feet.


	12. K is for Kiss

****

**This one is a little strange. Cute - hopefully - but strange. I also had an idea for an actual story based off of their imaginary date ending with them covered in Spaghetti sauce. It might not be Danny and Sam though. I'm not sure yet. Again, this is a strange one. I hope you enjoy it regardless. **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**K**iss

One Year. Sam and Danny had been dating exactly one year – it being their anniversary – so Danny had something special planned. Neither one knew exactly how, but the night ended with the couple lying under the stars on a hill, completely covered in spaghetti sauce and flour.

"That was fun!" Sam sighed.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. Sam looked over at her boyfriend and smiled.

"You've got so sauce on your face." Danny touched his cheek.

"Where?"

"Right here." She suddenly rolled over to be mostly on top of him, capturing his mouth and licking his lips of all access sauce at the same time. Danny gladly welcomed her and when they broke for air, he smiled.

"I miss this."

"Miss what?"

"The fake out make out sessions."

"Keep it up and it won't happen anymore."

"I'll be good."

"Good." Sam smiled as she kissed him again.


	13. L is for Lucky

**I almost didn't make it today. Phew. But I'm alive and that's what matters. When I think of lucky in the context of Danny Phantom, I don't know about you guys but the first thing that comes to mind for me is Johnny 13. I even went so far as to make a cheesy reference to the episode in there. Lately my writing has become... different. I don't know why but I'm working at fixing it. just bare with my while I search for my groove. And speaking of groove; homework cramming time!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom are not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**L**ucky

"Johnny you come back here, now." Kitty called as she ran down the street. The ghost boy quickly caught up with her.

"What's up Kitty? Lose Johnny already?" She just glared.

"I caught him going after some Goth girl and now he's hiding from me."

"Goth girl?" Danny panicked. "Sam?"

"Sure." She flew off. Danny was worried.

"How could she?"

"How could who?"

"Sam."

"Hi?"

"You and Johnny…?"

"Were planning a surprise party for Kitty." They heard a squeal. "I'm guessing she found it."

"So you're not…?"

"No." Danny began breathing again.

"You are so lucky."

"I am lucky. In love at least."

"Now who's cheesy?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"So you have wished it-"

"I mean it. Shut up."


	14. M is for Monday

**Sorry for the late posting. Like it says... I hate mondays. Not my least favorite day of the week but with the time change and then already being grooveless and tired.... not a good combination. Enough about me...**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**M**onday

It had been a long weekend. Team Phantom had been out the whole time, fighting ghosts and barely had time to go home and rest. Come Monday morning, they are exhausted. Tucker had gone home sick leaving Danny and Sam to fight through Lancer's class. Not ten minutes in, they both managed to hit their heads in their desks and fall off their chair.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two lovebirds after school; in detention." Lancer finally caught them.

"We're not -" They began. But then they stopped and lay their heads back down to sleep on the floor of the classroom.

"Oh forget it. I hate Mondays." They spoke simultaneously.


	15. N is for Nobody

**I is feeling very sick today. On the bright side. I get two weeks off for Spring Break so if I get most of my homework done, I might actually write. Maybe....**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom aren't mine.**

* * *

**N**obody

"Ready?" Sam and Danny were standing outside of Casper High. The time: 3 in the morning. The reason: save the frogs.

"Totally." Danny grabbed her waist as they phased through the front doors.

"Actually?"

"Sure, I think it's-" Sam's hand suddenly clasped around his mouth as they both heard Lancer coming down the hall.

"I thought nobody was here." Sam whispered. Danny got an idea.

"Not anymore." He suddenly flew into Lancer, whose eyes turned suspiciously green.

"I am going home to sleep. And I'm going to raise Danny Fenton's mark to an "A"."

"Danny." Danny flew out. Sam smirked. "Thanks."

"Is nothing." He used his best Hungarian accent.


	16. O is for Offices

**I have been so sick all day. I had to stay home from school but I still didn't get any work done. Nonetheless, I managed to write something. I don't think it makes much sense but oh well... I'm sick. Live with it.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**O**ffices

Danny was sitting in the Principal's office. He was caught, once again, with his pants down.

"Now Mister Fenton, is there something we need to discuss or can I just give you detention and be done with it?"

"Detention." He spoke quickly.

"Well that was easier than I thought. For a moment I thought I might have to play the Manson card."

"The what?"

"I figured you wouldn't do detention without Miss Manson so I had her called down." Danny left, running into Sam on his way.

"We got played Sam." She sighed.

"Figures "the man" wouldn't let us go in peace."

"Detention at 3?"

"Yup."

"It's a date then."


	17. P is for Paper

**I just had a REALLY bad day today. Nothing went right and my body was rebeling at the same time. Not a good combo. But I'm feeling a lot better. Well only a little better, but it's a start.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**P**aper

Danny read the headline again. "Ghost-boy Saves Children". He didn't do it for the glory but glory wasn't always bad. His favorite Goth girl was certainly proud of him.

"I am proud of you, Danny." Sam was peering over his shoulder.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Sam smirked.

"Please; I can read you like the headline. I know you."

"You do."

"I do." Sam spoke with significant emphasis. Danny paused and looked at her.

"Wait; you do?" Sam held out her left hand revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

"I do."


	18. Q is for Quill

**My day was significantly better. Spring Break is officially here and I have minimal homework. Needless to say, I need this break. I'll still be busy as all hell but I'll get a chance to breathe in between spirts of hell. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Q**uill

"Whatcha writin'?" Danny peered over Sam's shoulder.

"None of your business." Sam dipped her quill into the ink.

"Why are you using that old relic?"

"Hello... ancient pencil. Dark, Old, Traditional; ring a bell?" Danny thought for a moment.

"Grandma Ida?" Sam slapped his chest.

"Me."

"Dark; yes. Old; hardly. Traditional? That's just funny."

"If you're gonna be like that I won't tell you what I was writing."

"I already know it's a love letter."

"Wha- Ho-"

"When the first line is _My Dearest Love,_ you make assumptions."

Sam groaned.

"And is it safe to assume it's for your best friend and favorite person in the whole world?"

"Yes Danny, I'm writing a love letter to Tucker."


	19. R is for Running

**I'm so proud of myself for actually keeping this up. Usually I get distracted or quit early in. Go me. That said, I hope you guys are still enjoying them. I know some of them are a bit... odd but so are Danny and Sam and so am I so *sticks out tongue*. Anyways... here's another one for you to hopefully enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**R**unning

Morning jogs. The perfect time to clear one's mind. Except Danny's mind wasn't clear; his thoughts were constantly going back to Sam and what they had said last night.

_"Danny, I don't want to fight this." She kissed his cheek before turning and practically running away. Danny grabbed her hand._

_"You're not running away from this, Sam." She smiled._

_"Who said I was running?" She pulled him towards her and into a long awaited kiss._

Danny stopped running. Something was off. He didn't remember this exact conversation.

"That's because it was a dream." He turned around.

"Sam?"

"You were thinking out loud. But just like your dream, Danny… I'm not running anywhere."


	20. S is for Stars

**Today just feels like a good day. I did absolutely nothing even though I should be. Ah well... that's what days off are for. I wrote this and even I went "...that's kinda cute. Cheesy but cute." Hopefully you guys have the same sentiments.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**S**tars

Danny and Sam were lying in his backyard just looking up at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sam breathed, staring at the stars.

"Beautiful." Danny never looked away from Sam.

"You're not getting all romantic on me are you?" Danny blushed and turned away.

"I was talking about the stars, Sam." Sam smirked.

"Of course you were."

"Oh please." A voice from above spoke. "Are you two together yet?" Skulker.

"No but I'm gonna break you apart." Danny suddenly "Went Ghost" and flew towards Skulker. Within a few minutes, even Skulker was seeing stars.


	21. T is for Tantalizing

**This one is a lot less sappy/cheesy. It's more just cute. I think. I don't know. I like this one a lot more than the last few. I find the really obvious topics are a lot harder (like Kiss and Lucky and Tantalizing) because there are just so many things you can do with it that you can't decide. Whereas with the the weird ones, you get to be REALLY creative. Almost at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**T**antalizing

"I'm coming out." Somehow Sam had convinced Danny and Tucker to take her grad dress shopping. Her excuse was that if she didn't, her parents would – which was understandably legitimate. Tucker had opted out right away, claiming to be protecting his "man-hood". This left Danny and Sam alone in a dress shop.

"Alright." Danny's focus was immediately caught by his best friend emerging from the dressing room. His jaw dropped as he looked her up and down. There was Sam in a rather form-fitting black, spaghetti strap, backless dress. Danny was almost speechless.

"Well? What do you think?" She twirled around.

"That's a very ta-errific dress you have on, Sam?"

"Really?"

"You won't go unnoticed." He reassured her, drooling slightly.


	22. U is for Under

**I wrestled with this one all day. There were a lot of places I could go with this (a lot of them would cause me to raise the rating on this) and trust me, this is one of the safer ones. It's... fun. Gotta love swimming!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**U**nder

Danny rose to the surface. He had been swimming around for a good hour and still his friends hadn't shown up. He suddenly heard a splash not far behind him but when he turned, he saw no one. Thinking nothing of it, he was about to swim around some more when he felt warm hands snake around his waist and he suddenly saw his bathing suit rising to the surface. Frantically trying to find a place to hide, he barely heard Sam bubble to the surface in a fit of giggles.

"That was not funny, Sam."

"I'm sorry." She smirked. "I honestly hadn't meant to." She suddenly smirked wickedly. "But since I did…" She suddenly dove under the surface, headed towards Danny.


	23. V is for Violin

**We're reaching the home stretch and I am so excited. The next few are going to be interesting. I'm loving this Spring Break. I've barely done anything all week and I still have another week to do all of my homework and all of that jazz. Tomorrow, however, I'm going to have to do things *gag* oh well... at least I'm still writing. This one was rather to the point with no little thing so just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**V**iolin

Danny walked up to Sam's door. He smiled exaggeratedly as her parents glared at him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson. How are you this evening?" Mrs. Manson gave him a half friendly smile.

"We're just fine Daniel."

"My what a lovely pink dress you have on; I wish Samantha dressed more like you." He could just see Sam hitting him over the head.

"Thank you, Daniel. Samantha is waiting for you in her room." Sam stood in the door way – having only caught what her mother had said.

"How did you get my parents to be so nice to you?"

"Oh please. I played your parents like a violin."


	24. W is for Windy

**This one was a slight stretch but not too bad so I'm thoroughly satisfied. It's also not so much cute as "no duh" do you agree? Even if you don't it's not my problem so I don't care. I'm just excited to be almost done. I managed to actually do stuff today so I was mildly happy. Yay me. All in all, not a terrible day.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**W**indy

Danny and Sam were walking to school; towards the wind. Vortex was at it again but if Danny missed another English class, Lancer would have his head so he opted to kick ghost butt after school. What's a little wind?

The moment the thought was produced, the wind picked up, forcing Danny and Sam to hold on to each other just to stay standing. However, as the wind slowly died down, they continued to hold on to each other. They didn't break until they heard whistling and giggling from behind them.

"Seems Vortex did the one thing no one else could do. Get those two to show some PDA." For once, they didn't argue… right away.


	25. X is for Xenophobe

**I was quite proud of this one because A) it's exactly 100 words and B) you can actually take it two different ways. You can take it literal or metaphorical; either way... it's cute. Go me!**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**X**enophobe

"Are you sure we can do this?" Danny looked down at Sam's which was hovering over his.

"No; but we kind of have to don't we?"

"I know. It's just- this is new territory for me-"

"For us." She corrected.

"For us. And I don't want to rush things."

"I know." She grabbed his hand. "But isn't that the point?" She squeezed his hand as they continued down the line. Finally they were at the front.

"Ready?" She breathed.

"As I'll ever be." The two of them took their seats at the front of the rollercoaster, ready to take the ride.


	26. Y is for Yawn

**This one is just random and barely passes as a cute danny/sam thing. These last few ones have been murder on my imagination. I can't think of anything. Regardless, I am done tomorrow so you guys will be saved from my horrible writing. Even if you don't like it, I wouldn't mind some reviews... just saying.**

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Y**awn

Could Lancer be any more boring? Well he could but no one really wanted to think about that. At the moment, Danny and Lancer were locked in a sort of battle, seeing who would flinch first. So far, Danny was winning. The problem with boring teachers is that they exude boring-vibes. It didn't take long before Danny felt a yawn coming on. He tried his best to stifle it but it was so strong, Danny had to look away, ultimately losing his battle with Lancer. Sam had been watching and the moment Danny looked away, she felt just as defeated. Rule of thumb: never let the teacher win. In some sort of guilty/pity attempt, Sam went with her gut. The moment Danny began to yawn, Sam opened her mouth and sure enough a yawn escaped. Pretty soon the entire class was yawning… including Lancer. Thus is the cycle of boredom.


	27. Zed is for Zap

**AT LAST! I have finished you evil fiend. It took me nearly a month but I kept with it. I wrote everyday; not always my best work but I wrote nonetheless and that is what matters. I appreciate everyone reviewing and favoriting and subscribing and just reading my second and finally completed FanFic! Go Me! Danny and Sam forever! I tried my best to be cute and final so hopefully I have acheived that. Regardless, it's over. I'm moving on with my life. YOU NO LONGER CONTROL ME MR. PHANTOM! I would also like to point out that us freaky little Canadians pronnounce it Zed and thus this is "Zed for Zap". Don't hate us cause we're awesome! (How I Met Your Mother moment there). Anyways... I'm getting way off topic... enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Z**ap

Danny and Sam were walking down the hallway towards first period classes. They were about to walk into class when Dash came storming towards them.

"One of you lovebirds is gonna pay for putting those bears in my locker." Sam glared at Danny.

"This time it wasn't me." Regardless, Dash continued towards them, his fist at the ready. Just as he was about to swing forward, he suddenly fell through nothingness, to land on his face in front of laughing students.

"Ouch." Sam and Danny reappeared right beside Dash, Sam holding her fingers.

"What?"

"You zapped me when you held my hand to go intangible." Danny blushed.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"Oh I didn't say it couldn't happen again; just don't shock me too much next time you do it." Fair enough.


	28. Phatom Alphabet

**This is based on PhantomMouse1115's suggestion to do a one-shott with all the letters of the alphabet bolded. Instead, I'm decided to use all of my words. I did this by memory so I was so proud of myself but I also did this in like 10 minutes because I'm avoiding homework. Still... it's fairly cute so I hope you guys enjoy it. After this I promise no more Alphabet Phantom... **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Team Phantom don't belong to me.**

* * *

**A**lphabet

"**Accident**s happen." Sam reassured, leaning against a **broken** chair and **cuddling** into Danny.

"Well that's all fine and **dandy** but this place is still a mess. You can't even use the **elevator** anymore." Tucker gave his pal a **friendly** pat on the back.

"It's alright man, **ghosts** happen. A lot actually."

"Well that doesn't mean I have to be **happy** about it." Danny sighed looking over at an **ice cream** stand across the street.

"Don't you guys miss being able to **jump rope** in the backyard or something without having to worry about a ghost?" Sam walked over and **kiss**ed Danny's cheek gently.

"I don't care. I consider myself **lucky** to know you." They friends looked out onto the setting **Monday** sun. There was nobody on the street despite the commotion the three had made in the **office** building. **Paper**s and **quill**s and pens were strewn everywhere. In the distance there were a few children running around waiting for the stars to come out. It suddenly became very **tantalizing** to join them but under the circumstances, Danny though it best not to.

As they walked home, they passed a restaurant filled with couples and **violin**ists playing romantic tunes and Sam silently slipped her fingers into Danny's which he took gratefully. The **wind** was picking up but the trio barely noticed. Instead, Tucker's focus was on Danny and Sam now walking down the street hand in hand, leaning into each other.

"Ew… guys. Really?" Sam smirked at her techno-geek friend.

"Oh come on, Tucker. Don't be such a **Xenophobe**." Tucker scoffed but Danny looked at her.

"This really is new isn't it?" Sam smiled.

"Not really. But for Tucker, this sort of stuff is virtually unknown to him."

"Makes sense." Danny suddenly stifled a **yawn**. It was getting late.

"Tired?" Sam smirked.

"Not at all." He grabbed her hand again and they both jumped when they **zap**ped each other. With a stifled giggle, Sam ad Danny walked back to her house completely forgetting Tucker who chose not to follow the love birds back to their nest.


End file.
